The present invention is directed to a new and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema, botanically known as Aglaonema hybrids, and having the cultivar name xe2x80x98Siam Majesty.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar was discovered as a seedling among progeny of Aglaonema xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99 grown in a cultivated area in Prachub Kireekan, Thailand. It is presumed to be a hybrid of Aglaonema rotundum xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99 and a native species that thrives in an adjacent area.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar in Nakhon Pathom, Thailand, by vegetative cuttings has demonstrated the uniformity and the stability through successive generations of this new Aglaonema.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed in the new cultivar grown from top cuttings under 50% shade conditions in Nakhon Pathom, Thailand, which closely approximate those commonly used in commercial horticultural practice.
The features that in combination are believed to distinguish xe2x80x98Siam Majestyxe2x80x99 from other known cultivars of Aglaonema include: compact growth habit with freely branching, dense and upright growth; ovate leaves; adaxial leaf surfaces having dark, glossy green color with red mid-rib and veins. Plants of the new Aglaonema can be compared to plants of the Aglaonema rotundum xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99 (not patented) which are commonly grown in Asia. Plants of the new Aglaonema cultivar xe2x80x98Siam Majestyxe2x80x99 differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Aglaonema are more erect, taller and more bushy than those of the xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99 cultivar;
2. The mid-rib veins of the new Aglaonema are red instead of pink, as is found in xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99 cultivar;
3. The leaf shape of the new Aglaonema is ovate, while that of the xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99 cultivar is broadly ovate; and
4. Sheaths of the new Aglaonema do not prolong (i.e., ligule absent) as in the xe2x80x98Giantxe2x80x99 cultivar.